


Foggy

by Ahelya



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s01e10 Nelson v. Murdock, Friendship, Gen, Identity Reveal, POV Matt Murdock, Short One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 17:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10768680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: Ils finissaient tous par s'en aller mais un était resté.





	Foggy

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic a été écrite au cours de la nuit d'écriture du Forum Francophone de fanfiction.net pour le thème "Amitié" (Nuit de Janvier 2017).
> 
> Le principe : On a une heure pour écrire sur un thème donné.
> 
> Allez, après Matt, passons à Foggy… Ou inversement en fait. Et puis Amitié, ça leur va tellement bien à ces deux-là.

Ils finissaient tous par s'en aller. Ce n'était pas toujours de leur faute mais ils finissaient toujours par le faire.

Sa mère.

Son père.

Stick.

Elektra.

Ils finissaient tous par s'en aller et ils laissaient, tous, derrière eux une trace indélébile, une odeur, un son, un goût… Mais ils n'étaient plus là.

Certains restaient. Un était resté en fait. Karen resterait peut-être mais il était encore sans doute trop tôt pour le dire.

Un était resté. Arrivé dans sa vie par hasard pour ne jamais la quitter. Oh, ça n'avait pas été facile. Il avait fallu du temps, sans doute plus que Foggy ne pouvait l'imaginer, pour s'habituer. Pas parce qu'il ne voulait pas de son amitié. Juste s'habituer. Ses sens étaient… Délicats. L'université, la chambre d'étudiant, c'était un nouvel environnement, un nouveau cadre. Ses sens avaient dû… s'adapter. Il avait dû s'adapter. Il avait fallu du temps, mais moins que Matt ne l'avait imaginé en vérité. Ça l'avait frappé tout d'un coup, à la fin de leur première année. Il connaissait Foggy. Sa voix. Sa sale habitude de manger du pain à l'ail ou assimilé. Son odeur. Le rythme de sa respiration. Ses battements de cœur. C'était facile maintenant en fait. Si quelque chose venait perturber le délicat équilibre qu'il devait maintenir, il n'avait qu'à se concentrer sur Foggy. Il connaissait Foggy et il était toujours avec lui.

C'était pour ça, en partie, qu'il n'avait jamais rien dit. Pour ses sens. Pour le masque. Ils avaient atteint un plateau, un équilibre à ne pas perturber, un équilibre qu'il ne voulait pas perturber par ses trop lourds secrets. Foggy était… Foggy. Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir.

Mais il savait maintenant.

Il avait fallu du temps. Encore. Pour atteindre un autre équilibre mais Matt n'était pas sûr qu'ils l'avaient vraiment atteint. Foggy… N'était plus vraiment Foggy ? Il connaissait toujours sa voix bien sûr comme son odeur, le rythme de sa respiration ou ses battements de cœur. Sans oublier cette mauvaise habitude de manger du pain à l'ail ou assimilé. Mais… Il y avait quelque chose qui troublait tout ça. Les flammes qu'il avait toujours associé à Foggy étaient différentes. C'était un chevrotement dans sa voix. Sa respiration qui s'accélérait un peu, tout comme ses battements de cœur. Foggy ne sentait plus vraiment comme Foggy. Il sentait l'inquiétude, la peur… C'était subtil mais on l'avait éduqué à percevoir ces changements. Il faisait la différence entre un coup dont on pouvait se remettre et un coup fatal dans un combat.

Foggy n'était plus vraiment Foggy dès qu'il était question du masque, de Daredevil...

Il savait maintenant. Il était resté… Mais pour encore combien de temps ?

 

* * *

 


End file.
